


Dangerous

by Ohjammers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohjammers/pseuds/Ohjammers
Summary: You just put in your two weeks notice at Shield and needed to keep your mind busy. So instead of crying to breakup songs and rewatching TV shows, you took a trip to the hobby store.  Upon return, there was an unexpected guest on your doorstep.THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THANK YOU!!PART 2 I’m on a phone so I couldn’t edit it into the other posting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Dangerous

Dangerous

You just put in your two weeks notice at Shield and needed to keep your mind busy. So instead of crying to breakup songs and rewatching TV shows, you took a trip to the hobby store. Upon return, there was an unexpected guest on your doorstep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two long hours of spending more money than necessary on paint, plants, and various decorative items, you came home to Bucky leaning against your door. His large arms were folded across his wide-toned chest, an unlit cigarette dangled between his metal fingers. His stormy blue eyes cast onto the floor indicating that he was deeply in thought. He wore a hard expression on his light pink lips. His shoulder-length chestnut hair blew in the wind, reminding you of Adonis. He seemed more dressed up than you remembered, instead of gym sweats he had on dark blue jeans, a partially open red button shirt with the cuffs slightly rolled up, and a black leather jacket.

“You know as well as I do that Steve isn’t here. So why are you?” You arched an eyebrow as Bucky made a move to grab the bags from you. You ignored him and placed the bags on the ground, then began fishing for your keys. In truth, you were happy to see him. Glad that Steve’s departure didn’t completely destroy Bucky. Steve was his only link to that life. Everyone else was dead but that didn’t mean you wanted him here. 

After Steve left, you tried to get back to normal life, working, visiting friends, even spending more time in the gym but it was too much. Most of your friends were Avengers. Being with another Avenger meant you had to think about Steve and that was the last thing you wanted to do. So in the beginning you spent time with Wanda. Let’s rephrase it, attempted to spend time with Wanda, she was so out of it. She hadn’t been the same since Vision passed. No matter how you tried to reach out, the response always seemed forced. So eventually you just stopped trying and she hadn’t tried to contact since. Then there was Sam, who was always nice but incredibly busy. Just because Thanos was gone didn’t mean Hydra had stopped terrorizing the world. You were never close with your family and Shield prevented a social life. So in the end it was just you. Until now that is.

“Maybe I came by to see how you were doing. It's not a crime to care, doll.” His Brooklyn accent was more prominent with the last word spoken. Bucky scrunched his face teasingly, which you briefly caught from the corner of your eye. 

“Maybe I don’t want anything to do with The Avengers anymore.” You said in a huff crossing your arms dramatically, “From now on only normal people are allowed in my life. At least if they don’t want me around then the worst they’ll do is ghost me. Not literally go to the past and become a ghost.” You said in a sarcastic tone as you pushed the door open with a little too much force. It smacked hard against the wall making you jump slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. You leaned down to grab your bags when Bucky had already beat you to it. He stood behind you with an arched brow. You sighed in frustration before allowing him to come in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky had only been inside of your home once and that was before it had been fixed up. Sadness wracked his features as he eyed the pictures of you and Steve were still on the walls. His shoes still sat by the door as if he’d just been out to work. Though you understand his reasoning, healing just hadn’t come. There were still mornings where you woke up expecting to see him. 

You noticed Bucky become tense and shifted uncomfortably on your feet. “I-I haven’t been able to throw anything out yet. Been busy...” You bit your bottom lip and took the bags from Bucky. Hoping the small statement would justify your actions or at least keep him quiet. You didn’t care about him being judgmental but couldn’t deal with pity. Not from him or anyone else.

He watched as you placed the bags on the counter and unbagged the items. The containers of white and purple paint caught his eye. “Redecorating?” He asked. Bucky had been very aware of the distance between you two. Usually, you were close, like old friends, but now with every step he made forward, you’d put more distance between you. 

In truth, he'd just come to check on you. It bothered him to know you were alone. Steve told him about the strained relationship you had with your family and Nat well… Nat wasn't here anymore. Wanda was having difficulties of her own. Clint had a family to take care of. Sam was trying to learn how to be a leader and Princess Shuri had returned to Wakanda. Even if they weren't busy, Bucky knew he’d be here anyway.

“Hm, I wanted to paint a galaxy on the walls in our,” You paused, “...in my room.” Just a moment passed before you asked, “Think I could convince Quil to let me ride with them for a while? I'm tired of Earth.” Bucky would talk to Thor if he needed to if that would help bring a smile back to your face. For now, though, all he could do was help you redecorate and be there for comfort. “I’ll send Thor a message, but it would probably be easier for me to ask King T’Challa if you could visit Wakanda.” Your eyes lit up with excitement. Everyone had told you about its beauty, but sadly you never had the chance to go. 

“That would be amazing, Buck,” Your excitement rapidly melted into sorrow, “I’d like that,” Steve promised to take you there. Now you'd be going alone. Your eyes began to sting as you thought about it. You tried to blink them away so Bucky wouldn't see, but it was too late, he closed in the space between you and pulled your body into his. You were tense at first, he wasn't the man you wanted to be holding you. He didn't smell the same. Instead of soft soap and aftershave, Bucky smelled of smoky wood, leather and faint tobacco. Instead of two strong warm arms, you felt cool metal and hard hot skin. He couldn't hold you the way you wanted to be held. It was unfamiliar but unfamiliar was what you needed. 

You tried to be strong, had promised Steve wouldn’t get any more of you. But the warmth of Bucky’s body got to you. Within moments, you began to fall into him and tears fell from your eyes. You sobbed into his chest and Bucky just held you closer than he thought was possible. It felt awkward for him, when was the last time he'd comforted anyone?

“I just wasn’t good enough.” You whimper into his chest and brought your arms around his torso, clinging onto him as if he were your lifeline. And at this moment, he was. Bucky was keeping you anchored. His arms wrapped around you in return, and he placed his head on top of yours. He knew how hard it was to let go when you loved someone. As he held you, he thought about how long you probably been trying to hold all of this in. You were strong-willed and it was one thing that he loved about you. He was proud of you for being so strong and fighting heartbreak alone, but you didn’t have to do that now. He was here, and he would always fight for you.

“You know that’s not true, doll.” Bucky breathed, rubbing your back with one hand and cradling your neck with the other. He wished the action itself would soothe the pain. 

He held you like this for a long time, just caressing your skin and whispering words of reassurance in your hair. Eventually, you pulled away embarrassed. “Thanks.” The single word hung in the room as you looked up at him, through wet lashes. He smiled down at you, his fingers had not quite left your body. They hovered delicately along the sides of your hips, sending sinfully pleasant tingles down your spine. The feeling shocked you. Where did that come from? You pulled away completely, rushing to the bathroom. You stared at the mirror in confusion, What was that!? Now was not the time but you couldn’t help the small smile as you noticed the feeling of his body still lingered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky made his way to the cabinets and pulled out a glass filling it with cold water. His grip on the glass was tight. Most of his thoughts scold his friend as if Steve could hear them. When Bucky died, he promised the first thing he’d do is punch Steve square in the nose. Then hug him because after all, he missed his best friend. 

You came out of the bathroom and noticed Bucky leaning against the sink with a distant expression on his face. When he noticed you, he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. After a moment of awkward silence and too much critical thinking, Bucky asked, “Do you need help redecorating?” Not only could you both use the distraction but he wanted to be near you. You reminded him that he wasn’t completely alone and that he was good. You’d told him so many times it became a mantra on his bad days. You are good, Bucky. Forgive yourself. 

“Y-yeah,” you go on to explain the idea you had in mind. Bucky successfully taking both of your minds off of Steve. The two of you work your way well into the late evening, packing away Steve’s items and painting a galaxy on the wall of your bedroom. You add a trim of gold paint and smile at its completion. Your hands on your hips and paint on your cheeks. 

Bucky stands up from his corner of the room as he also finishes a golden trim. He looks over to you and laughs, “You look adorable.” You scrunch your nose up at him as he walks over and pulls a rag from his jeans. He stands in front of you and wipes away the paint from your cheek with his metal hand. You look up at him and give a genuine smile. It makes his heart flutter and butterflies dance in his stomach. You didn’t even flinch at his metal arm. It wasn’t foreign, dangerous, or strange to you. That brought comfort to his soul.

“Guess I got a little carried away,” you glance around the room and a smile is back on your face, “We make a good team.” You winked at him. “That we do.” Bucky glanced down at his watch and realized it was past midnight. “Shit, I should get going. It’s pretty late.” 

“Or you could stay?” The words fall from your mouth so quickly, you almost move to conceal your lips. Bucky was hesitant for a moment before answering, “I should let you get some rest.” He wanted to stay. Every fiber in his body wanted to stay but he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. 

You take his metal hand in both of yours and give it a gentle squeeze. “No, really. Please stay.” You say more confidently. You wanted him to stay, it was late right? Dangerous. Yeah, that was your excuse, it was dangerous to leave so late. Safety first. Looking around your bedroom before meeting his eyes, “It’s dangerous out this late at night. If something happened to you I’d feel awful.” You brought your fingers to your lips freighting innocence. Bucky arched an eyebrow and swallowed a chuckle.

“Dangerous? Really?” He teased.

“Yes. There are criminals out this late. Bad people. You shouldn’t chance it.” You started for the closet and pulled out a few blankets, “You’ll have to sleep on the couch but I’ll make breakfast for you in the morning. You know as a thank you.” You turned to him with two large duvets spilling from your arms and smiled. The expression may have portrayed happiness but Bucky could see the truth in your eyes. Please stay. Don't leave me here all alone. How could he say no to the only person he loved more than himself?

“Alright,” he took the duvets from you and started for the living room, “But only because it’s dangerous.” He let out a deep chuckle. 

After Bucky had completely left the room you stood there for a few long moments, just taking it all in. For the first time, there was not a trace of Steve. Not a picture, shirt, or shoe within sight. Thanks to the paint, it didn’t even smell like him anymore. You let out a deep heavy sigh. Your next breath felt lighter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I demand pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.” Bucky teased in a triumphant tone as he entered the bedroom. You were on your hands and knees digging through one of Steve’s boxes, in search of night clothes for Bucky. That outfit would not be comfortable to sleep in. 

Bucky stood at the door staring at your bottom as you dig deeper into the closet. He was suddenly no longer curious about why it had taken you so long to come into the living room. 

You glanced over your shoulder, making him jump at being caught. You didn’t notice and waved him over. Once he was within arm's reach, you pulled out a pajama set that still had the tags on them. “Steve never wore these, Sharon got them for him last year at the Christmas party. He hated them but I thought they were hilarious.” You laughed handing him the clothing. The PJs were bright red with pictures of angry cats in stocking caps. “She even gave him underwear to match!” You laughed in amusement as you pulled out a pair of boxers with the same ugly print. It also had never been worn. 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later after showers, pizza rolls, and a blanket pallet was made on the living room floor. You were laying next to Bucky watching tv and laughing at another one of the characters’ hilarious antics. The two of you decided you’d sleep there for the night since the bedroom smelled of paint and there weren’t enough covers. Both of you also needed someone close. Even if that latter went unspoken.

“Thank you again for everything. I needed this.” You tell him your eyes never leave the TV screen. Bucky looks over at you and admires how cute you look in a reindeer onesie. “We both needed this.” He says before turning back to the TV. He doesn’t catch how you smile to yourself. 

Not even 5 mins later, you were sound asleep. Your face turned towards Bucky and hands spread out like a starfish. Bucky chuckled to himself as he recalled Steve groaning about not getting any sleep because you took up most of the bed. 

As he watched you sleep, he contemplated the evening. Today he fought every urge to be overly-affectionate and for that he was proud. You weren’t ready for his feelings and he would have to deal with that for a while. Every sad look that crossed your face made him want to dig Steve up from the grave. But he was happy to be here for you. Without a second thought, his right hand reached out and caressed your cheek. He hoped you were having nice dreams, even if they weren’t about him. He pulled his hand away slowly and watched over you until he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

The next morning Bucky stirred to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He yawned and stretched as he watched you in deep concentration. You were squinting at a measuring cup as you poured in a hefty amount of vanilla syrup. “Good mornin’,” He said in a gruff morning voice as he came to stand on the other side of the island and let out a small yawn before sitting on a stool. His hair was ruffled and bristled from sleep. You wanted to laugh as you watched him fight to stay awake. It was pretty early.

“Morning, Bucky! I didn’t mean to wake you but since you’re awake, sausage or turkey bacon?” Before answering Bucky wondered how you could be so chipper after only getting a few hours of sleep. What time was it? 

“Bacon.” He mumbled in a dull tone. 

“Oh, I washed your clothes! They’re in the bathroom. If you want to keep those PJs you can take them home.” Washed his clothes? 

“Wait, how long have you been up?” You paused in your actions before acting as if the answer wouldn’t faze him. 

“Just for a few hours.” You handed him your ice coffee masterpiece before turning back to the stove. 

“A few- we just went to sleep a few hours ago. You’re gonna wear yourself out.” You ignore him completely focused on not burning his turkey. Maybe a little too focused. Bucky signed, letting this go. Your body wouldn’t let you keep going like this and as long as you didn’t pass out while cooking, he would drop it.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Once breakfast finished cooking, you both ate in awkward silence. Bucky could physically feel his progression fly backward 10 steps. 

You rolled your pancakes around on the fork, no longer having an appetite. Bucky noticed. “Let me take you out tonight.” You didn’t answer, just stared at his hands until his mechanical fingers wrapped around yours, causing you to drop the fork they were grasping. You met his blue eyes, which seemed to soften when they fell on you. 

“We’ll make it a date? I’ll buy you dinner, we could watch a movie or take a walk in Central Park? I promise to be a gentleman.” You roll your eyes playfully at his last statement. 

“I didn’t think the Winter Soldier can be a gentleman.” Bucky leaned in and something promiscuous danced in his eyes, the smirk on his lips made your insides warm. “I wasn’t aware that you wanted the Winter Soldier. Those are two very different men.” His voice was smooth and sultry. You watched the words seductively roll off his lips. You took a sharp breath of air and watched as Bucky sat back up in his chair. Eating with one hand and caressing your fingers with another. 

From the corner of his eye, he watched as you smiled and took a bite out of a pancake. Instead of letting his happiness show, he pretended not to notice. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Panic didn’t set in until the last hour before Bucky picked you up for the impromptu date. Sure, Bucky was just your friend but he was a handsome and successful man. It was intimidating. Plus you haven’t been on a date with anyone other than Steve in so long. You stood in front of your closet wondering what to wear. Should you dress casually? Then maybe a pair of leggings? Or maybe he was taking you somewhere fancy, so a dress? Ugh! You paced back and forth wishing you could send a text to Natasha. She’d know what to do. You gave a heavy sigh and plopped on your bed. 

You send a quick text to Wanda: There’s a criss!!! I’m sinking, HELP!!!

A few moments later Wanda responded with a thinking emoji.

You: Bucky is taking me on a “date” what do I wear?

Wanda: Really!? Well, he’s not wasting any time. 

You: Now is not the time! I have 1 hour! Help me!!

Wanda: Where is he taking you?

You: Not really sure… (grit teeth emoji)

Wanda: …just wear a black dress and some heels. Easy.

You: Sure? I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.

Wanda: Honey, just try it, trust me. 

You glanced at the black dress that hung in your closet. It’d been a while since you wore it. Hopefully, it still fits. 

You: Kiss emoji. Thanks, girl! How are you btw? I miss you. 

Wanda: I miss you too. We will talk soon. I’ve been busy.

You: I understand. Stay in touch. Nat wouldn’t want us to stop talking just because she’s not here. 

Wanda: Well in honor of Nat, let’s have a girl’s night soon. We could both use it, considering

You: Yeah, let's do that. See you. 

Wanda had changed since Vision died. The two of you were very close at one point. You understood why she changed. She’d watched her lover die before her. Only for his murderer to act like she was insignificant. It hurt you deeply to know your friend was mourning. You had tried to reach out on several occasions but she tried to stay to herself, hellbent on revenge. After Thanos’s defeat, you and Wanda grew distant. Especially since Natasha’s passing. Oh, how you missed Nat. She was always there for you, giving some snarky truth no one asked for. You smiled to yourself as you thought about her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^~*~*~*~+~*~*|*~*~*~*~*~

The intercom rang as you were trying to put on lashes, knowing it was Bucky you paged him up. You’d left the door open for him to take a seat while you put on the finishing touches. You wore a black body-con dress that stopped mid-thigh, it hugged your body nicely and was rather comfortable. It was paired with black thigh boots and black sheer stockings. Your makeup up was an array of golds, browns, and deep red lipstick. 

“Doll, I’m here.” Bucky’s husky voice called as he walked through the living room door. 

You crossed from the bathroom to the living room to greet him. Bucky’s eyes roam from your head to toes and back up to your eyes. He smiled widely. You had been doing some checking out of your own. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck, with dark jeans, black leather boots, and a black peacoat. His hair caressed his face in the most delicate of ways, it bounced with waves as he moved. 

“How do I look?” You twirled in a circle and his eyes darken. 

“Beautiful,” His gaze left you to look for your coat rack, “Which one are you wearing?” You went to grab a leather jacket when his hands bumped yours. “I’m your date, right? Let me put it on you.” You turned from him as he helped you into your coat. You spun slightly to meet his face and watched as he zipped you up. Though the action was mundane it felt rather intimate. His blue eyes met yours, and he held out his arm. 

“Ready?” You agreed taking looping his arm with yours and allowed him to take the lead.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bucky pulled out all the stops. He opened and closed doors, pulled out chairs, paid for everything, and kept a pleasant conversation going. You wanted for nothing.

He first took you to a nice French restaurant in West Village. It reminded you of a vineyard, the walls were covered in ivy, the tables were lit by candlelight, and soft jazz played in the background. The table had white linen and slender wine glasses. In the center was a small red candle floating in a glass of water with a singular red rose. The restaurant was beautiful and incredibly charming. It was something you could dream of. 

Bucky sat across from you and held engaging conversations. He asked about your goals, dreams, and inspirations. The conversation turned into something more light as he reminisced about a hilarious incident that happened in the Avengers Tower. You never had the pleasure of meeting this side of Bucky. He was completely at ease. 

It was at that moment when you realized, James (Bucky) Barnes Buchanan was beautiful. Not just his physical features but his heart and soul. Here he was comforting his best friend’s ex-lover when he could be out in the world dating any woman he wanted. And here you were, wishing the time would slow down, so you could admire him forever. Here you were hanging on to the inflections of his voice. Here you were wanting nothing more than this to be a real date. The thought alone felt heavy. You shouldn’t be putting so much thought into tonight. He was just being nice.

“So, why’d you quit?” He asked leaning into the table, catching your mid-swallow of an immaculate glass of Sauvignon. “Honestly?” You asked his silence urged you to continue, “I was going to leave. Just pack up and move away, then I saw a few cans of paint and you at my door.” Bucky didn’t want to think about how he almost lost you. If you’d just vanished.

“You were just going to leave me here? Ouch, I’m wounded.” He grabs onto his chest playfully. “Still thinking about leaving?” He needed to know because if you left, he would follow.

“I’m not sure,” You sigh leaning your arm against the table and letting your head lie on your hand, “I think a change of scenery would be good for me, but I do love New York.” Your eyes leave him to briefly watch a nearby couple. They were young maybe in their late teens. The two were so enthralled with one another, you were sure no one else could penetrate their little world. It was nice to see young love. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky had let his guard down. He allowed himself this moment to admire you. 

“I spoke with King T'Challa.” Your attention drifted slowly back to him, and you corrected the previous posture. The wine had made you more relaxed, so it took a moment before you registered what he had said. Once the word sunk in excitement replaced the former atmosphere. “What did he say!? Oh, thank you for talking with him, Buck.” Your wide-toothed smile brought warmth to his cheeks.

“He says you can come to visit for a few weeks…” You squeal in excitement before he can finish his sentence. “Wait a second, it will be more like a “we” than a “you”. I have to help him with some things and Shuri wants to check up on my arm.” He rolled the metal arm to demonstrate. You were glad he was coming. Bucky could show you all the beautiful sights he found since he lived there for a while. You were also thrilled to see King T’Challa and Princess Shuri, it had been too long. 

“You know,” You started, “I don’t even realize your arm is artificial. I’ve never really thought about it.” You ruminate, going back to the last sentence spoken. Even when Bucky had been brainwashed you never thought of his metal arm as anything but an appendage. Of course, you’d studied it and knew the damage it was capable of. You knew his arm was capable of ripping you apart but not for a moment did it cause fear. During those days you were more interested in how a Super Soldier was created. To you, the serum was the threat, not the mechanical arm. 

“It’s the most dangerous part of me, and you don’t notice it?” Bucky asked in disbelief. You shrugged. He wanted to laugh, if only you knew just how difficult it was for him to control his strength with this metal arm. How many glasses he’d shattered or yet how many people he’d killed with this arm alone. That’s the past, he reminded himself.

“It’s just an arm.” You state mostly trying to get a rise out of him. Bucky jumps to the bait, going along with your teasing. “Just an arm!? Can't even walk through a metal detector!” He says with exasperation causing both of you to burst into a fit of giggles. An image of a little Bucky throwing a fit at the train. 

“I can only imagine!” He feigns a stern expression while trying to hold in the laughter, “Oh my gosh it’s true!” You fell into an even deeper fit of laughter. It wasn’t really true, but he enjoyed your reaction. Glad he could make you smile. 

“What I meant was, it’s just a part of you. I’m not afraid of you, Bucky. You’re a good man.” You just didn’t know how treasured those words were to him. “All of that stuff that happened before wasn’t on you. That arm is just a beautiful reminder that you’re better than them.” Bucky was speechless. 

“I- Thank you for that.” You smiled at him before taking another sip of wine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, the two of you took a short walk to Central Park. You noticed Bucky seemed much lighter than normal. He always seemed to be confident, but this was different. He didn’t have trouble looking you in the eyes or feel flustered when trying to say exactly what he meant. You also noticed how he’d gaze at you when he thought you weren’t looking. His eyes followed every stride you took. It worried you a bit. 

“Any lucky ladies in your life, Buck?” You asked as you gave a playful spin and darted ahead of him. If you’d been paying attention you would have seen the panic that briefly spread across his face. “I don’t want them to think I’m stealing you away.”

“I’m not looking for anyone right now.” Bucky defended features hardening, “So they can think whatever they want.” You heard the irritation in his voice. Did you upset him? You stopped your dancing to fall into step with him.

“I didn’t mean to be nosy. I’m sorry.” You apologized, the question was partially teasing. Partially. “I just didn’t want you to miss out on love because you’re helping me. You deserve some romance.” You smiled up at him. He did not meet your gaze. His lips were pursed in a thin frown. You stopped and reached out to him, grabbing the arm of his coat.

Bucky looked down at you with confusion before cursing under his breath. How does he explain without telling his true feelings? What was he going to say? Doll, I haven’t been looking for anyone because I already found you? Bucky couldn’t tell you that. At least not yet. Not until Steve wasn’t on your mind.

“Hey, I’m fine.” He smiled down at you but the worried look on your face didn’t leave. You didn’t move from your position, not satisfied by this answer. Though you didn’t want to be nosy, you were concerned. Mostly worried that he was taking care of you when he needed to be focused on himself. 

Bucky sighed heavily then lead you over to a park bench. He waited for you to be seated then joined you. You were both thigh to thigh. His hands were stuffed in the coat and he stared out into the park. The bench was located in a particularly wooded part of the path. A streetlight was on over the two of you, even though it wasn’t that late in the evening. Thankfully the park was pretty quiet since the chill of the winter had settled in and the leaves had all fallen.

The two of you sat in silence as Bucky tried to choose the correct words to say and you worried over troubles he didn’t have. Bucky turned to you, his eyes locking with you as he said these words carefully, “Right now, you are the only person I’m interested in.” He hoped you’d figure it out on your own. You sank back into the bench, thinking heavily. Why did he choose those words exactly?

Then it hit you. Steve. Steve talked with Bucky before he left. He must have told him to keep an eye on you. You clenched your fists. “Steve doesn’t get to dictate my life!” Your words were thrown into the air. Bucky tensed beside you. This wasn’t what he meant by figuring it out on your own. 

“You don’t have to stay in my life because he asked! Don’t sacrifice your happiness for me, Buck. You’re an amazing, handsome, intelligent, and thoughtful guy. There are plenty of young women out there waiting for you. Don’t let me or Steve ruin that.” 

Bucky chuckled, “Intelligent? Are you sure you’re talking about me?” You roll your eyes but he continues. “I’m just not interested in anyone else. I like being around you. It makes me happy to take you out and spoil you. I’m not doing this for Steve.” And he wasn’t. This was just for you two, “I’d like to continue doing that if it’s okay with you?” His strong warm arm wrapped around your shoulder, slightly pulling you into his side. 

Despite his words, it still felt like you were using him and stealing his time. Your intention of going out tonight was to spend time with a friend but tonight, was more than that. It meant something to you. It stirred feelings you didn’t know were there. You were not only starting to love the way Bucky smelled and how he said your name. But you were getting to know him on a more intimate level. He’d told you so many personal things, important things that a lover would know.  
“I’m vulnerable right now and I don’t want to mistake your kindness for something else. I’m still trying to get back to myself after Steve.” You told him before dropping your eyes to your lap. Bucky’s flesh hand was over yours, protecting them from the chill in the air. You resisted the urge to pull away, that would solve nothing. 

“I- Yeah sure.” Bucky huffed, “I meant what I said before.” He stood up and extended a hand to you, “Let’s get you home. It’s late and dangerous.” A mischievous grin crossed his features. You laughed lightly and took his hand letting him pull you up. 

The ride home was tense and quiet. You could tell Bucky was still muddling over the conversation, he wasn’t happy. You just wished he understood that you weren’t worth it. Be your friend, but don’t get too involved. 

Bucky just wished you understood. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~^~^~^~^~*~*~**~*~*

When you arrived at your apartment, Bucky followed. He wanted to make sure you were safe. He lingered in the doorway as you unzipped your coat before walking over and helping you take it off. “You know I can take that off myself.” You chide him playfully. 

“Blame my mother.” He laughs as he puts away your coat. Despite not wanting to lean on him for comfort, you don’t want him to leave. He goes back towards the door, seeming satisfied that you and your coat are safe. 

“Thank you for the date, Bucky. I enjoyed it.” He turns in the doorway and smiles at you. 

“I enjoyed it too. We’ll have to go out again, soon.” You move in to hug him. Which he accepts without hesitation. You hold on longer than intended. He doesn’t seem to notice or care. The pull away is slow and unwanted. Neither of you wanted him to leave.

“You know, it’s kind of dangerous out.” You say in a hushed breath, your eyes were cast to the side of the door. When you meet him there’s a massive grin on his face. 

“It is dangerous outside. I’m an Avenger, so that’s kinda my thing.” You bite the inside of your lip. He had you there.

“What if… what if the danger gets in here?” Bucky places his metal hand on the door and leans in so close you’re sharing the same breath. His flesh hand caresses your cheek and pulls you closer to him. Butterflies begin to bat their wings in your stomach. He stares into your soul for a long moment before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. It feels like your souls met for the first time.

After a stilled moment, he pulls away with hooded eyes and says “Goodnight.” With that, he turns away and waves a goodbye over his shoulder. 

In a daze, you stare into the direction of his exit for quite some time. Just standing in the doorway, with your hand over your chest and mind full of rose-colored mist. 

Your soul felt at ease

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t see my previous note this is a continuation of Thank you. I think I’ll do one last part after this. Thank you soo much for reading!! Have a lovely day.


End file.
